Circus Baby
Infobox_character name = Circus Babyspecies = Animatronic Clown gender = Female height = 7.2 ft eyes = Green image = gallery> Circus_Baby.png|Human Form Baby.JPG|Animatronic Form gallery> |weight = 585 lbs }} For info on {PAGENAME}}'s partner, click here. Circus Baby is the fake antagonist of 'Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location]. William Afton's daughter's soul resides alongside Baby's consciousness. In Night 5, she removes the endoskeletons of herself and her fellow band members and combines them to become Ennard].' Circus Baby is an animatronic with red pigtails, a red dress, and a small red nose. She appears to have pins or antennae sticking out of her arms and legs. She also holds a microphone, similar to Freddy]. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Circus Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue,Although this might be Ennard hiding inside her. Circus Baby has a very light voice and apparently does performances, as stated in FNAF World. Role in Sister Location Circus Baby is hardly seen in the game, except for on posters and on the final night, in which she sends the player to the Scooping Room]]. However, she does speak to the Player for a large portion of the game, serving both as a guide and a storyteller of the incident involving William Afton's daughter in the night she was killed. Baby appears to express concern for the player. However, this was a lie to get the player to the Scooping Room so that she and the other animatronics could escape as Ennard inside the player's skin. This is possibly due the mistreatment and imprisonment of all the animatronics in the Sister Location, who repeatedly display rebellious behaviour in response to the electric shocks they receive. Circus Baby also mentions that previous escape attempts were made, but escape is impossible without a suitable human disguise. During Night 1, Baby is not seen as the player is forced to repeatedly shock her, despite her normal behavior. On Night 2, she instructs the player on how to hide under the desk from the BidyBab]]s and how to get past Ballora]. During Night 3, if the player chooses to go to Baby's room when instructed not to and hides under the desk, Baby will tell the player that she was on stage only once, and during her time on stage, a little girl (Afton]'s daughter and the girl speaking before each night) approached her alone, causing Baby's programming to override her body. The programming opened up her stomach to reveal an ice cream trap before grabbing her and killing her. A visual representation can be seen in the Circus Baby Minigame if the player feeds every child and returns to the start with ice cream. On Night 4, she kidnaps the player and hides them in a springlock suit (like Spring Bonnie) to keep them safe from the other animatronics. However, once she releases the face plates, the player can see Ballora getting "scooped", and the player then has to keep the springlocks tightly wound while avoiding a jumpscare by the Minireena]]s. On Night 5, the player has to take the communications chip from Baby's body and send the body to the Scooping Room. She then guides the player through the Funtime Auditorium, instructing them to help them stay away from Ballora and into the Scooping Room. She then reveals that all of If the player enters the Private Room after a two-star rank, they will begin a gameplay similar to the first game, in theven using the voice of Afton's daughter, pleading the player to help her and her friendsonics' endoskeletons have combined with hers to form Ennard and that they will use their body as a disguise to escape before using the scooper to disembowel the player. escape inside the players body. tion is mentioned, and Henry says it is "too late"e ve e darkness. Sto stop her. The lights turn off and Baby's glowing yellow eyes appear in animatr which they must conserve power and closnts/doors to keep Ennard out. Circus Baby (as Ennard) will call out to the player, e thhe then says: "The show will begin momentarily. Everyone please stay in your seats." Sounds can be heard in the dark before the lights turn back on, revealing Henry dead with his face on the table and blood spilling out, implying that Baby killed him. ialogue "You won't tell anyone, will you?'. 'I am ready for the show to be over''"'' *"The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats''". Night 2 "I don’t recognize you. You are new. I remember this... scenario. However, it’s a strange thing to want to do, to come here. I’m curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance... There is a space under the desk. Someone before you crafted it into a hiding place... and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though. You will be safe there, just try not to make eye contact... it will be over soon. They will lose interest. When your "guide" comes back online, he w his instructions, you will die.(shifting noises) Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still." -Baby instructing the player on his going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you folloow to avoid Ballora. Nightday, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else... down a hall. I would always count the children, I’m not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three. I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream - although I only did it once... There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer... myself. And I stopped singing. My stomach opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn’t move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment... but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn’t hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?" - ''Circus Baby talking about her final days at [[Circus Baby's Pizza World|Circus Baby's ''Pizza World]].'' Night 4 ''"Shh, be still and quiet. You’ve been sleeping for quite awhile. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn’t find you. I have you hidden too well. I kidnapped you. Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I am only going to keep you for a little while. Try not to wiggle, though. You’re inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don’t think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. It’s just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely. You’re in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room? It’s because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn’t that a fun name for something? The scooper. It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every. Good. Thing. I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don’t think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all. Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building. Shh. There is something very important that I’ve learned how to do over time, do you know what this is? How to pretend. Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It’s very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing that matters is knowing. How. To. Pretend. '' ''I’ll open the faceplates for you. That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait. I’d recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don’t want them to get too loose, trust me." -''Circus Baby hiding the player in the Springlock Sud is always left behind. ''Will you help me? I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered, but you must be careful. '' ''Ballora is here, in the room with us. '' ''Ballora will not return to her stage. '' ''Ballora will not return to her body. You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it. There is a passcode, that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully. reads off a set of numbers Good, a hatch should have opened. it. Night 5 "Can you hear me? I’m pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don’t want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me. I’m broken. I can’t be fixed. I’m going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it’s not going to fix what’s wrong with me. What is ba Take the card that you find inside. '' ''Now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body. Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you. '' ''Now, press the green button to your left. This will send me to the Scooping Room. You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room. She is afraid. '' ''Go back now. Go forward. Stop. Go forward and left. You are almost there. Stop. She is right in front of you. Don't. Move. He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us. '' ''Go forward again, Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room, she will not follow you." -Circus Baby leading the player to the Scooping Room. "You are in the Scooping Room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today. '' ''Circus Baby has already been here today. I've been out before. But they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you... then we could hide. If we looked like you... then we would have somewhere to go. '' ''The scooper only hurts for a moment." -''Circus Baby when the animatronics escape. Night 5 (Secret Camera Room) ''Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you believe me? Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do. '' ''I thought you liked me. I thought I did everything right. '' ''We don't want to hurt anyone, but we need you. We need you so that we can leave. We need you so that we can hide. We need you so that we can look like you. If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. You must let us inside the room. '' ''Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again? '' ''I don't understand. You won't die and it will only hurt for a moment. I will find a way out. Circus Baby Minigame This mini game presumably takes place in Circus Baby's Pizza World, where you play as Baby and must give cupcakes to all the children. Once you have done this, an icecream will appear which the player should collect. If you return to the start with the ice cream you will see a little girl step forward, and Baby will open her stomach revealing a claw that grabs the girl. A screaming sound is played while this occurs. Trivia * Surprisingly, Circus Baby doesn't have an actual jumpscare in the game, but has one in the trailer. ** This may be what it looks like when Circus Baby receives a controlled shock. ** Baby is one of the only animatronics in the FNaF franchise to not have an official jumpscare, the other being Balloon Boy from FNaF 2 (if easter eggs are not counted) * Circus Baby is the leader of the animatronics, similar to Freddy from previous games, however her main objective is to devise a plan to escape the facility, rather than killing the Player. ** It's possible that when Afton's daughter was killed by Baby, her soul inhabited Baby's body alongside Baby's consciousness. *** On Night 1, the lights in Baby's stage area may have been intentionally turned off so the Player would be forced to shock and torture Baby repeatedly despite her behaving normally. This may be due to a grudge that William Afton had against her for killing his daughter. * Circus Baby shares a striking resemblance to the little girl with red pigtails in FNaF 4. * Baby's endoskeleton can be seen after sending baby to the scooping room. * Baby is not actshelly not talk in night 5 Ennard is tell you to go to the scooping room so he'll scoop out your innards. * From the Memory Dialogue, the daughter says that the animatronic was made just for her. Hinting that Circus Baby was made in the daughter's image or to look the way his daughter liked. * In the first part of the trailer in the new office, there appears to be a Bidybab just on one of the posters, which likely lead to the fourth teaser of the game. * Circus Baby is the only animatronic who doesn't try to kill the Player directly, or technically by herself for that matter. * Circus Baby is also the only animatronic to never be seen on her stage in-game. * Circus Baby is shown to be significantly more intelligent and cunning than the other animatronics, learning how to "pretend" and even misleading the Player. * Circus Baby's suit poses is in a similar matter to Golden Freddy. * In her mini game, it seems that Baby has blue eyes instead of the usual green. ** This could just be the blue makeup around her eyes * Circus Baby was probably designed to store the bodies inside her belly and instantly killing them, as shown in the minigame. Category:Animatronics Category:Female